¡Hana!
by Minamo
Summary: Una pequeña historia para el niño más lindo de todos: Hana Espero que les guste. Capitulo 11 ¡Al supermercado!
1. Default Chapter

**Hana**

_By: Minamo_

**-**

**S**e encontraba recostado en el césped, con sus pequeños brazos y piernas extendidas. Miraba al cielo, le gustaba mucho.

Le gustaba ver esas cosas esponjosas que se desplazaban ahí arriba, tenía ganas de comérselas, se veían deliciosas. Alzó sus manitas y empezó a abrirlas y cerrarlas tratando de alcanzarlas, pero no pudo así que se resignó.

Con sus grandes ojos negros observaba todo a su alrededor, todo era grandioso. Fijó su mirada en un gran árbol que se encontraba frente de él, de repente vio una bola de pelos caminando encima del árbol, tenía una gran cola, diente grandes y pequeñas patitas, se veía muy esponjoso. Al pequeño rubio le dieron unas ganas enormes de jugar con esa cosa, y si era posible, de probarla. Sonrió.

Se sentó y gateó hasta el árbol, era muy grande. Una cargada salió de su pequeña boca. Buscó con la mirada a la "bola de pelos" pero ya no estaba, hizo un puchero

¡Él quería jugar con eso!

Se quedó sentado.

Movió su pequeña nariz, una hoja que cayó del árbol le hizo cosquillas, empezaron a caer más hojas, haciendo para él un gran juego.

De repente, escuchó que gritaban su nombre, era su madre.

- ¡Hana! – gritó la mujer de larga cabellera rubia.

El pequeño se apoyó del árbol y se puso de pie, dio unos cuantos pasos para llegar hasta su madre pero cayó sentado, el pañal amortiguó la caída. La joven madre sonrió y se sentó en el pasillo que daba vista al jardín donde estaba su hijo, lo estaba esperando, él tendría que venir caminado.

- Vamos Hana, levántate y ven aquí -

Hana extendió sus brazos, llamando a su madre para que lo cargara, pero ella no hizo caso.

- ¡No señor! Caminado, yo no te voy a ir a buscar – lo regañó.

El rubio trató de ponerse de pie, pero cayó de nuevo. Lo intentó dos veces más, pero no pudo, frunció el ceño.

-Tienes que intentarlo, tú puedes – lo alentaba

Hana se quedó ahí sentado, no tenía ganas de intentarlo de nuevo, mejor que ella lo viniera a buscar.

-¡Que flojo eres! Igual a tu padre... - le reprochó.

-¡Qué! ¡¿Yo que?! – su padre apareció en el pasillo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se veía que estaba cansado, siempre entrenado.

-Que Hana es igual de holgazán que tú...-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- sonrió y se sentó a lado de su esposa

-Porque quieren que lo carguen.

El joven castaño rió de nuevo y empezó a llamar a su hijo para que se acercara, pero no hizo caso.

-Vaya, vaya... ya se como vendrás – la rubia sostuvo su barbilla con dos dedos y un sonrisa de malicia se asomó en su rostro – que tal si te doy esto...- sacó de tras de su espalda un biberón lleno de jugo de naranja, al pequeño se le iluminó el rostro y extendió sus manitas para que se lo dieran.

- No te lo voy dar si no vienes hasta aquí... -

¡Va! Mamá tramposa, era demasiado bueno como para ser real. No se movió se quedó sentado, de todos modos tarde o temprano irían por él y le darían su jugo.

-Tan pequeño y tan orgulloso, igualito a ti Annita – abrazó a su esposa, ella sólo frunció el ceño.

-Bueno Hana... - le quitó la chupeta al biberón – si no quieres venir, tu padre se tomará el jugo... - sonrió.

¡Trampa! ¡Trampa! ¡No era justo!

Hizo un puchero.

Miro a su papá quien estaba apunto de tomarse su jugo... ¡No lo podía permitir! ¡Era su jugo no de papá!

Apoyo sus manitas en el piso y lentamente se fue poniendo de pie ¡Lo había logrado!, caminó hasta sus padres, ¡Pudo hacerlo! ¡Era el mejor!

Se acercó a su padre y moviendo sus manitas pedía que le dieran lo que era suyo. El castaño accedió a la petición de su hijo, le colocó la chupeta al biberón y se lo dio.

El rubio estaba fascinado, se acostó de nuevo en el césped y empezó a beber su sagrado jugo, volteó a ver a su madre que tenía una enorme sonrisa de triunfadora.

Bueno había perdido una batalla pero no la guerra, la próxima vez él ganaría.

_**Continuara... o Fin... no se, depende.**_

**_Nota_: Estaba viendo el comercial de _'Don't worry be Happy! Be Huggies! (8)'_ y me dieron ganas de hacer el Fic, además de que me muero por Hana, ¡Los bebés son lo mas lindo de este mundo! ¡Los adoro!  
**

_**Cya!**_


	2. Los Tíos

**¡Hana!**  
  
_Capitulo 2: **Los Tíos**_

**__**  
  
**E**ra de tarde, el pequeño rubio se encontraba dentro de la pensión jugando con alguno de sus peluches que sus tíos les habían regalo, papá jugaba con él alegremente mientras que su mamá se arreglaba, sus padres iban a salir y él se quedaría bajo el cuidado de sus tíos.  
  
- Bien nos vamos...- dijo su madre – Mas vale que cuiden bien a mi hijo ¿Entendieron? – frunció el seño  
  
- ¡Si! – respondieron en unísono  
  
-Nos vemos Hana...-dijo su padre mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – te traeré un paleta con los colores del arcoiris... - el pequeño sonrió al escuchar paleta, le gustaba.  
  
Sus padres se habían marchado. Solo se quedaron su tío Ren, Horo, manta y Hao; ahora él era dueño y rey de la casa sus tíos harían todo lo que él quisiera si no su madre los golpearía, Rió.  
  
Estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa de la sala, todos estaban alrededor de él mirándolo, como si fuera una cosa extraña del espacio. El pequeño se bajo de la mesa cuidadosamente y camino hasta la esquina de la sala donde estaba su biberón con su jugo de naranja, se acostó en el suelo y empezó a tomarlo, sus lindos tíos solo lo miraban.  
  
- Y... ¿Qué vamos hacer con este engendro? – dijo hao mientras se acercaba a hana  
  
- Pues cuidarlo... - dijo Horo  
  
- ¡Va! Que tan difícil puede ser cuidar a esa cosa – hablo ren mientras apuntaba a Hana  
  
- Hana es un niño bueno, no será difícil... - manta se puso de pie y prendió la Tv  
  
Todos veían la Tv muy entretenidamente mientras que Hana jugaba con Koloro.  
  
Esa cosa pequeñita que volaba... ¿Cabrían en su boca?, habría que intentarlo. Trato de agarrarlo pero no pudo. El pequeño se quedo quieto esperando que la cosa esa se acercara a él, y lo hizo, rápidamente atrapo a koloro entre sus manitas y estuvo a punto de metérselo a la boca cuando...  
  
- ¡No hana! – Sostuvo la mano del pequeño – No puedes comerte a Koloro – lo regaño su tío Horo y le quito al espíritu  
  
¡No era justo! Cada vez que quería probar algo, se lo quitaban. Hizo un puchero y saco su arma secreta... el llanto. Todos en la habitación se taparon los oídos.  
  
- ¡Ya cállate!- grito Hao – Te presto mi legos, pero no los babees...- el rubio sonrió.  
  
Jugaba con los Legos felizmente, los lanzaba contra la pared y contra la cabeza de sus tíos.  
  
- Hao quítale esa cosa ¡duelen! – dijo Ren mientras se sobaba la cabeza  
  
-Si se las quitan, va a llorar – hablo manta  
  
- Mira cosa... así no se juegan los legos... es así – hao empezó a jugar con el pequeño mientras él aplaudía y reía. Su tío hao era raro, se parecía a papá solo que este se creía mucho.  
  
Seguían mirando la Tv, Hana ya sabía como se jugaban los legos. De repente todos sintieron un olor extraño...  
  
- ¡Waaaaa! Que asco ¿quien se pudre? – dijo Horo mientras se tapaba la nariz  
  
- Apuesto que tú...- contesto ren de mala gana  
  
- ¡Cállate Tiburoncito! – grito.  
  
- ¿Que dijiste Hoto? – se pusieron de pie  
  
- ¡Lo que escuchaste! –  
  
- ¡Ya cállense!- gritó Manta – Hana se hizo... eso es todo- todos hicieron muecas  
  
Hao se acercó a Hana y lo alzó de los tirantes de su overol, mientras él reía y claudia, le gustaba este juego. Colocaron una pequeña cobija en la mesa y acostaron a Hana enzima de ella.  
  
- ¿Quien lo limpia? – pregunto Horo  
  
-¡Paso! – grito Manta  
  
-¡Igual paso! – grito Hao  
  
- Igual yo...- dijo Ren – así que... tu lo limpias Horo – todos rieron  
  
El peliazul le desabrocho lentamente el pañal, dejando a todos con cara de asco  
  
- ¡Que le dan de Comer a este niño! –exclamo Hao  
  
- Ahora... - horo tomo una toallita húmeda, estaba a punto de limpiarlo... - ¡¡No me atrevo!! – lloro  
  
Tíos muy raros, mamá cambia el pañal en menos 3 minutos, ellos tardan mucho. ¡No que muy hombres! Hana los veía con rareza, ya se había fastidiado de estar ahí acostado con todo al aire esperando que lo limpien...  
  
-Bueno... yo lo ago – dijo manta – A la cuenta de tres... - suspiro – Uno, Dos, ¡Tres! – Rápidamente le quito el pañal a Hana, lo limpio, le puso talco y le coloco un nuevo pañal – ¡Listo!- tiro el pañal a la basura.  
  
El bebé sonrió ahora si se sentía bien, limpio y fresco. Vio a todos que se tiraron el piso agotados...  
  
A lado de él estaba el talco, lo tomo. Mmm... Mamá nunca le deja jugar con eso, pero como ahora no estaba mamá pues... Apretó el envase de talco y se esparció por toda la habitación, haciendo toser a sus tíos.  
  
-¡Pequeña Maquina de hacer popo! ¡No Juegues con eso! – grito hao, Hana sonrió, su tío hao no le daba miedo al contrario le daba risa.  
  
Fijo sus ojos negros a su tío Ren, siempre tan serio, menos cuando peleaba con tío Horo eso lo divertía mucho. Los dos tenían peinados extraños, siempre quería jalárselos, pero ellos nunca se dejaban... Loas roció con talco.  
  
---  
  
Veinte minutos después, todos estaban acostados en el suelo durmiendo, menos Hana, había dormido toda la mañana, así que no tenía ni una pizca de sueño.  
  
Tomo el control remoto del televisor y lo aporreo contra el piso... ¡No se quería romper!... lo lanzo contra la pared.  
  
Se puso de pie y camino hasta donde estaban sus crayones, comenzó a pintar el piso. De repente en la TV salio un arcoiris, se le ocurrió una idea. Miro las paredes... sin color, les falta.  
  
Emocionado, empezó a pintar las paredes de todos los colores. Ahora si se veía bien. Pero aun faltaba... mmm... El piso ¡ya!, las paredes ¡ya!... Faltaban... ¡Los tíos!  
  
Camino hasta hao y se sentó enzima de él, todos estaban tan profundamente dormidos que no sospechaban nada... Rayo toda la cara del "Gran Hao" como él decía; y así hizo con todos los demás. Su trabajo había terminado, ahora todos se veían muy bien. Se aplaudió.  
  
- ¡Ya llegamos! – Escucho la vos de su madre y corrió hacia ella, todos se despertaron a la llegada de los jóvenes padres - ¡Hola Precioso! ¿Te cuidaron bien? – dijo anna mientras lo cargaba y le besaba la nariz.  
  
- Ten tu paleta... - Yoh saco de su bolsillo el caramelo, le quito la envoltura y se lo dio a su hijo que rápidamente se lo metió a la boca ¡¡Paletaaaaaa!!  
  
Entraron a la sala donde estaban los demás, Yoh empezó a carcajearse y Anna se enfureció. - ¡¿Me pueden explicar que paso aquí?! – grito Anna  
  
Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver todo de Colores, hasta sus rostros...  
  
- Fue culpa de la cosa esa que le llamas Bebé... - grito Hao mientras se veía al espejo – Mi hermoso rostro...- suspiro  
  
- ¡Esto es culpa de ustedes! – grito Anna  
  
- ¿Por qué de nosotros? – blasfemos Ren  
  
- Por que ustedes tenía que cuidarlo, je, je, je... - rió Yoh  
  
- Lo limpiaremos mañana... te lo juro Anna – dijo nervioso manta  
  
- Esta bien... - suspiro al rubia – ¡Mañana a primera hora Limpiando!... ¿me entendieron?  
  
-Siii... - contestaron todos  
  
Al pequeño se le adorno el rostro con una sonrisa triunfadora... ¡¡¡Los habían regañado a ellos, No a él!!!  
  
- Y usted Jovencito... - lo miro seria  
  
¡Oooppss, Se equivoco!  
  
- No quiero que esto vuelva ocurrir, las paredes no son para andar rayando...- le sonrió – Bueno apenas eres un bebé... – le dio un beso en la cabeza  
  
Que alivio... no lo regañaron. Ahora tenía sueño, tanto pintar lo canso... Se acurruco en los brazos de su madre y se quedo durmió.  
  
Mañana será otro día... y se divertiría mucho.  
  
**_Continuara..._**

**_Nota: Muchas Gracias por los reviews!!! xD Hana es el mejor ;3_**


	3. Ganamos!

**¡Hana!**

_Capitulo 3: **¡Ganamos!**_

**__**

**__**

La pequeña familia Asakura caminaba por las calles de la ciudad muy felizmente, Yoh y Anna abrazados, mientras que el pequeño iba tomado de la mano de su padre.

Era un día bastante hermoso, ¡Fantástico!... Al pequeño le fascinaba salir con sus padres, era muy divertido.

Alzo su rostro y vio a sus padres que hablaban y se abrazaban muy acarameladamente.

Miro su ropa... Marinerito ¡Ja!, su madre lo obligo a vestirse así por que... ella decía que se veía muy tierno y que si no se lo ponía... hoy no habría naranjas.

¡Va! Él ya era grande, ya iba a cumplir casi un año, no era justo que lo vistieran así y para colmo... el conjunto con gorrito.

Agarro el gorrito y lo tiro al suelo, su madre lo vio.

- ¡Hana! – se detuvieron, la rubia recogió el gorrito y se lo coloco de nuevo – Y... ¿las naranjas? – dijo amenazando

Mamy Tramposa... por las naranjas él haría lo que fuera, hasta vestirse de flor y mariposa... si fuera posible.

Siguieron caminando, Hana miraba a todas partes, era fascinante ver cosas nuevas... De repente fijo su mirada a un enorme y muy, muy, muy esponjoso conejo de felpa que estaba de tras de una gran ventana donde se vendían muchas cosas, quería al conejo... Se detuvo, sus padres hicieron lo mismo.

- ¿Que sucede hijo? – pregunto su padre mientras se ponía a su altura. Hana se soltó de él, camino rápidamente y se apoyo en la ventana apuntando al conejo- ¿Lo quieres? – le sonri

- ¡No! –Interrumpió su madre – Tienes muchos peluches en la casa... no quiero mas – regaño

- Vamos Annita no seas así – dijo su padre mientras veía el peluche. De repente el joven se quedo con la boca abierta y se pego al vidrio había visto... ¡El nuevo CD de Bob! Tenía que comprarlo... aunque sabía que su esposa no lo dejaría

– Oye Annita... - tomo aire - ¿Puedo comprar el CD de Bob? –

- ¡Nooo! ¡Nadie va comprar nada! ¡He dicho! - aporreo su pie contra el suelo

Padre e hijo se miraron, tenía que hacer algo para obtener lo que querían.

La rubia se les quedo viendo, algo tramaban, algo que a ella no le gustaba pero, por supuesto... ¡Anna kyouyama no se dejaría vencer!

- ¿Si Annita? – Los dos Hombres Asakura hicieron un puchero, brindándole unas miradas de perritos tristes, abandonados y con hambre a la rubia.

Ella desvió la mirada – ¡¡Ya dije que no!! Y no me vean así... - frunció el seño

Mamá era muy difícil de convencer ¿Qué haría?, ¿Poner cara de niño bueno? Neeee... su mamá era muy inteligente como para tragarse eso... Lo bueno que papá estaba de su parte.

Los dos hicieron un puchero aun más grande, El pequeño rubio camino hasta su madre y abrazo su pierna, alzo su carita y miro la tiernamente...

La rubia suspiro ¿Cómo podía negárseles a esas miradas y esos pucheros? Suspiro.

- Esta bien... ¡Cómprenlo de una vez antes de que me arrepienta! –

Los dos asakura sonrieron enormemente ¡Le habían ganado a la rubia! Por primera vez...

---

Cinco minutos después salieron de la tienda como triunfadores, uno silbando al ritmo de la música, mientras el otro abrazando y chupando la oreja del conejo de felpa... le gustaba mucho lo esponjoso.

Estaba en los brazos de su madre, ella estaba enfadada por que le ganaron.

Pero ni modos, a veces se gana, a veces se pierde... y esta vez su padre y él ganaron.

**_Continuara... hasta que se me ocurra algo xD_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

_**Nota: **Bueno quedo corto ;3. Aun me falta inspiración para continuar mi fic de 'Una noche' espero terminarlo je, je, je... xD_

_Thanx por todooos sus reviews, me hacen feliz! =)_

_Gracias A:_

_Indira Morillo –--_

_Marionzinha ---_

_Alejamoto Diethel --- Lyserg no va a tardar en salir xD _

_Yara-Chan ---_

_Chibi ---_

_Beu ---_

_Keiko Asakura ---_

_Paloma Asakura ---_

_Chica Malfoy Felton --- Hana es niño, un hermoso y tierno niño xD_

_Ale Asakura ---_

_Hikaru ---_

_May-sk --- La pesadilla, pronto lo actualizare pobrecito fic lo abandone! TT xD _

_Rocio Asakura --- un YohxAnna.. pues si hay se cazaron xD well... es que la historia es about hana_

_¡Gracias por leer! llora de emoción ... _

_Para todos: ¡¡Hana!! Rlzzzzzzz!!!!! ... tengan uno ;3 pero aun no xD_

_See ya!_


	4. Cumpleaños

**¡Hana!**

_Capitulo 4: **Cumpleaños**_

**_-_**

**__**

**A**brió sus grandes ojos negros y observo toda su habitación, se bajo de la cuna cuidadosamente, se sentó y empezó a jugar con su conejo de felpa y los legos de Tío Hao, que muy amablemente, mejor dicho contra su voluntad le había dado.

En eso la puerta de su habitación se abrió y entro su padre con una de sus inigualables sonrisas

- ¡Buenos días Cumpleañero! - se acercó y lo cargo

¡Si era verdad! ¡Hoy cumplía un año! Ya era todo un hombre...

- Mamá y yo te tenemos un sorpresa – salieron de la habitación

Sorpresa... le fascinaba esa palabra. Comenzó aplaudir.

Entraron a la cocina, ahí estaba su madre frente a un gran pastel de chocolate y una gran jarra de jugo de naranja.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – dijeron sus padres

- Al rato te daremos tus regalos, vendrán tus tíos y comenzara la fiesta – dijo su padre mientras lo sentaba en la mesa.

Hana miro el pastel tenía que probarlo ya, estiro sus manitas y estaba apunto de meterlas al pastel cuando...

- ¡No hana! – Su madre lo aparto – Eso es para al rato... -

Insisto... ¡Nunca lo dejaban hacer lo que el quería! Frunció el seño.

- Pero esto si lo puedes tomar... - dijo la rubia mientras le apuntaba la jarra llena de jugo

¡Siiii! El pequeño camino hasta donde estaba el jugo y una palabrita salió de su boca...

- ¡¡Naanja!! – gritó con emoción, - ¡¡Naanja, Naanja, Naanja, Naanja!! – repetía mientras aporreaba su piecito con el piso

-¿Naranja? – Preguntó su padre a lo que el rubio afirmo con su cabecita - ¡¡Tu primera palabra... Naranja!! ¡Ese es mi hijo! – dijo con emoción y los abrazo

- Yo pensé que su primera palabra iba a ser 'Mam' o 'Pap' o 'Quiero entrenar, me gusta mucho' – suspiro – pero bueno es un comienzo –

- Exageras Annita... - una gota callo por su frente

Su madre le sirvió un poco de jugo en su biberón y se lo dio al pequeño, en eso se escucho que abrieron la puerta y muchas personas que venían gritando entraron a la pensión.

- ¡¡¿¿Dónde esta el cumpleañero??!! –

El rubio se quedo quieto, a mamá no le iba a gustar esto, mucho ruido... De repente sintió como lo estrujaban por detrás, se dio vuelta... era su tía loca, Pilika. Siempre que lo veía lo apachurraba, le apretaba las mejillas, lo llenaba de besos... lo que al rubio no le agradaba mucho.

Hana se separo de ella, corrió hasta a su madre y alzo sus bracitos para que lo cargara.

- ¡Hola pequeña maquina de hacer popo! – Dijo Hao mientras se acercaba al pequeño – ¿Dónde están mis legos? – El rubio ignoro lo de los legos, no se los quería devolver. Su madre lo bajo y él corrió hasta la sala.

- ¡Ven acá Engendro! – hao corrió tras de él...

-----

Unos minutos mas tarde, todos se encontraban en la sala inflando globos de color naranja... pues ya saben.

Miro los globos... ¿Qué pasaría si se tiraba enzima de ellos?... Pues no lo sabría si no lo intentaba.

Corrió hasta ellos y se tiro... ¡Que bien se sentía! Hasta que... casi todos los globos se reventaron, el pequeño cayó al suelo.

¡Oh...no! Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, tanto que se habían esforzado sus tíos para inflarlos... Sintió que lo miraban... se dio vueltas y vio a todos que con cara de "Adiós todo nuestro esfuerzo", el rubio para salirse del problema puso cara de ángel...

- ¡Aaaahhh! – Suspiraron Tamao y Pilika al mismo tiempo - ¡No es la cosa mas lindas que han visto! –

- Me gustaría tener un bebé – hablo Tamao mientras volteaba a ver a Horo

- Pero Tamao... aun no... ¿verdad?- se puso nervioso

- No aun no Horo – sonrió – pero espero que sea contigo – se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo

- Par de tortolos... - interrumpió hao – ¡dan asco!

Anna le lanzo una piedra en la cabeza -¡Cállate hao!

Ren se le quedo viendo a Pilika - '_Vaya ella no quiere bebés... que alivio' _– pensó.

- ¡Yo igual quiero un bebé! – Grito Pilika muy emocionada, volteo ver a ren que se empezó a ahogar – Pero aun no Ren... - rió – Pero cuando sea el momento... quiero tener... ¡6 hijo! – empezó a carcajearse

- ¡Ayuden a Ren que se muere! – gritó Yoh mientras ren se convulsionaba en el piso

----

Diez minutos después...

Todos alrededor de la mesa donde estaba el gran pastel de chocolate y Hana cerca de él, le cantaban al cumpleañero...

Terminaron de cantar, partieron el pastel... Hana estaba todo embarrado. Ahora solo hacia falta una cosa... los regalos.

- Bien Hana... - dijo su tío manta – yo te traje eso... - salio de la sala, unos segundos después entro con uno de esos mini autos para los niños. El pequeño sonrió enormemente, la otra vez lo vio en la Tv y decía "Para todo niño que se cree un hombre..." Y él ya era un hombre...

Sonrió enormemente.

Y así todos dieron sus regalos, Pilika y Horo le regalaron una estatuilla de Koloro para que juegue o mejor dicho se meta ala boca, Ren les regalo a él y a sus padres un viaje a Disney Landia con todos los gastos pagados por supuesto, Tamao le regalo dulces, muchos, muchos... como para sacarte caries... y Hao como carecía de dinero no tuvo mas remedio que regalarle sus preciados legos...

- Bien hana... - dijo su madre – Tu Padre y yo te compramos esto... - saco de una gran caja un enorme oso de felpa, mucho mas grande que el rubio.

Hana corrió hasta él y se le tiro enzima... ¡Genial!... se sentía muy rico.

-También te compramos esto...- dijo su padre mientras sacaba de una bolsa unos audífonos parecidos a los de él – Espero que te gusten hijo... - rió.

Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron... ¡Ahora se iba a parecer a su héroe!... Es decir como papá.

Su madre le colocó los audífonos...- Que guapo te ves – le dijo y beso su frente

- ¡¡Que hermoso!! – Grito Pilika - ¡¡Un mini Yoh!! – Se acercó a bebé y apretó sus mejillas - ¡¡¡Yo quiero un mini Ren y una mini Pilika!!! -

- Ya cállate hermana... Vas a matar a ren de un susto xD –

Si, todos los tíos y tías estaban locos... Pero bueno, todos eran geniales.

Camino hasta su padre y jalo su pantalón - ¿Qué sucede Hana? – El pequeño bostezo – Tienes sueño... - rió y lo cargo – Despídete de tus tíos... - el rubio abrió y cerro su manita diciendo Adiós...

-¡¡Aaaaaah!!! – suspiraron las tías xD

_**Continuara...**_

**Nota:** No soy de poner smiles (ósea estas madres oo, xD, n.n) en los fics, pero ya me dieron ganas xD

**Alejamato DietheL: **_Lyserg en el próximo cap. Para que la historia se alargue xD Si ya vi las imgs de Hana es muy tierno por cierto... ¿Ya leíste el Funbari No uta? Esta genial xD che Hana, Diciendo que su madre es aterradora._

**Aiko-Lizeth: **_que bueno que te gusto el fic ;3_

**Indhira Morillo: **_thanx por leer, xD_

**Seinko: **_Pasa la pagina de tu comunidad o.o... quiero Hana xD_

**Keiko **_Asakura: Que cool que te encanta xD_

**Chibi: **_Espero que te guste este capitulo nn_

**May sk: **_El fic de la pesadilla, ya nose a quien poner de malo si un personaje inventado o a ya sabes xD Gracias por tu apoyo_

**Shinjitsu: **Con gusto leeré tu fic , si Hana es el mas tierno

**Rocio-asakura: **Bueno pues tomare tu sugerencia para el prox. Capitulo ;3

**Beu: **que bueno que le gusto el Capitulo xD Anna perdió, ya era hora.

**Cuídense Mucho, sean felices n.n y ... nada mas xD**

**Sayo!**


	5. El perrito xD

**¡Hana!**

**Capitulo 5 'Primera parte': El_ perrito xD_**

****

****

****

**E**l supuesto aire movía sus cabellos rubios, sus lentes negros no dejaban ver sus ojos, sus acompañantes los cuales eran un conejo, un oso y un perro de felpa iban en la parte trasera, manejaba su Mini Mercedes rojo por los pasillos de la pensión, se sentía en las nubes ¡Ya tenía auto!

Dio vuelta y entro a la cocina, le había dado sed...

- Hana... - dijo su madre y lo miró – Pareces uno de esos tipo de novela – arqueo una ceja y sonri

El rubio alzo su manitas - ¡Naanja! ¡Naanja! – repetía con una sonrisa en su rostro

Anna se agacho para quedar a la altura del pequeño – No, hasta que me digas Mamá... Vamos dilo... Ma-Má – decía la joven

Mmm... intentaría decirlo, para complacer a su Mamy... - ¡Da da! – grito

- No, Ma-má! – repitió de nuevo la rubia

El pequeño tomo aire, esta vez si lo diría bien - ¡Mamá! – Grito - ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! nOn– empezó a mover sus manitas, su madre estaba muy feliz.

- ¡Muy bien Hana! – Aplaudió – Ahora di... EN-TRE-NAR x)– sonri

¿Entrenar?... Papá hace eso, cada vez que lo hace viene cansado... Esa palabra era mala. Se quedo quieto

- ¡Vamos! Di... ENTRENAR –

- No le enseñes eso al niño Annita... - dijo yoh mientras entraba a la cocina – Es malo oo... - rió.

- Pues para que no se convierta en un holgazán como tú... - frunció el ceño

- Si, pues este holgazán aguanta toda lo noche... - le guiño el ojo sensualmente

- ¡Baka! No hables de eso frente a Hana ¬¬– se sonrojo

El castaño se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso – Estas toda rojita Annita... - río como siempre

¡Je! Mamá y Papá se querían mucho... de una forma extraña pero se querían.

-¡Naanja! ¡Naanja! ¡Mamá! o.ó – frunció el ceño, aun no le daban lo que quería...

- Aquí tienes... - le dio su biberón

- ¡Hey! ¡Ya sabes decir Mamá oOo! – se acercó al pequeño – Ahora... ¡Papá! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo!... P – a – p – á... ñ0

Naaaa... que flojera. Después se lo diría, tenía que llevar a sus pasajeros a la sala. Le dio una sonrisa a su padre, piso el pedal y salio de la sala, dejando a sus padres solos.

Llegó a la sala y tiró sus peluches, ocupaban mucho lugar... ¿Ahora a quien llevaría de pasajero?... En eso una pequeña nube apareció y con ella un chibi Amidamaru. El rubio sonrió Amida sería su próximo pasajero.

Trato de agarrarlo... pero no pudo, papá dijo que él era un espíritu y no se podía tocar. Frunció el seño.

Pensó por unos segundos... ¡Ya sabía a quien llevaría! Salió al jardín donde estaba su tío Hao viendo el cielo, se acercó a él y lo jalo de la camisa.

-¡Hey! ¿Que sucede engendro?- dijo Hao mientras Hana apuntaba al mini auto - ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – El rubio sonrió – Pero... es muy pequeño, no quepo o.oU –hana frunció el seño de nuevo y jalo a su tío con más fuerza - ¡Calmado! No seas exigente... sabes quien cabría ahí... Tanma xD – se empezó a reír – Que mal que no este aquí - se puso de pie y alzó a Hana por los tirantes de su overol – Lo siento cosa, además tengo que ir a comprar lo que me pidió tu madre... si no me mata u.ú– lo subió a su auto – Adiós... - le sonrió y desapareció.

¡Va! ¿Ahora que? Siguió manejando por lo pasillos, enojado... Ya no tenía a nadie que llevar. Ya se había aburrido... ¿Quién no? Manejar de una esquina a otra no era tan divertido que digamos.

Estaciono su pequeño auto, bajo de él y camino hasta su padre que estaba frente a la puerta de la casa a punto de salir. Hana alzo sus manitas para que su padre lo cargara y lo llevara con él.

- Lo siento Hana, voy a ir a entrenar =/– sonrió. El bebé hizo un puchero

- Llévalo contigo – dijo su madre que salía de la cocina – Es momento de que Hana se acostumbre a entrenar, Él tiene que convertirse en todo un hombre... – dijo con orgullo - ... además de que estoy ocupada y no puedo cuidarlo –

Yoh no tuvo más remedio que llevar a Hana consigo. El pequeño iba en una especie de cangurera en el pecho de su padre (o lo que sea xD esa cosa en la que llevan a los bebés n.n). El rubio estaba muy feliz... No tenía que caminar, mientras su padre sudaba la gota gorda xD

Se detuvieron en el parque a descansar, Yoh se tiro en el césped y sentó a Hana alado de él. Al rubio le gustaba venir al parque, sus papis y él venían cada fin de semana y se divertían mucho.

Se subió al pecho de su padre y comenzó a pegarle.

- ¿Qué sucede Hana n.n? – tomo al pequeño de la cintura y lo alzó jugando con él como si fuera un avión, mientras que Hana se carcajeaba ¡Le fascinaba que su papi hiciera eso!... Yoh bajo a Hana y lo dejo jugar con sus audífonos mientras él hacia unos cuantos abdominales.

Hana jugaba con el 'juguete' de papá cuando vio que algo se movió en los arbustos. Se acercó lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, cuando de repente algo salió de los arbustos, lo cual hizo que el rubio cayera sentado por el susto. Miró a su alrededor ¿Qué es lo que había salido de ahí?... se puso de pie y examino el lugar hasta que lo vio... era un cachorro, parecía una nube negra, era muy esponjoso y tierno.

Hana se puso en cuatro patas (o pies o lo que sea x.x), gateo hasta el cachorro - ¡Guau Guau! – hacia el rubio para poder comunicarse con el perrito xD mientras él solo movía su colita y daba brincos. Abrazo al animalito y empezó acariciarlo ¡Qué lindo era! Era pequeñito como él, ¡Y cabría en su auto! Se acercó a su padre y se lo mostró.

- Que lindo perrito hana – sonrió y acarició al cachorro – No te lo puedes quedar eeh... tu madre se enojaría – hana lo miró con ojitos soñadores como si le estuviera diciendo 'Por favor papi lindo'... Yoh suspiro – No hana, lo siento – el perrito lo miró igual que Hana - ¡Vale! No me miren así – desvió la mirada, volteó a verlos y aun seguían con los mismos ojos – wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Esta bien x.x ... Anna me matara ; ; - se rindió...

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**__**

**__**

**Nota: Lo continuo pronto x.x ... se acabo la imaginación –inserte aki arco iris xD- quedo corto ;;**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!! A TODOOOOS! Los amo xDDDD ntc ñ0**

**Cuídense ;)**


	6. Solobino oo

**¡Hana!**

**_Capitulo Seis:_ Solobino xDD**

****

****

**-**

****

****

**H**abían llegado a casa, entraron silenciosamente para que Anna no se diera cuenta de su llegada ni del pequeño intruso que los acompañaba. Yoh comenzó al reírse, al sentir que el animalito que estaba debajo de su sudadera lamía su estomago. Miró a todas partes para ver si su esposa no se encontraba presente, al no ver señas de está, saco al perrito y lo metió a una caja de cartón que habían encontrado camino a casa.

- Cuida al perrito Hana – dijo su padre – Voy a ir a buscar un poco de leche para que beba... y si ves a tu mamá escóndelo – se fue ala cocina

El pequeño se metió a la caja con el perrito y comenzó a acariciarlo ¡Woju! ¡Tenía un perrito!... Claro esta, que su madre no se molestara y se lo prohibiera.

En eso, la puerta de entrada se abrió, así dando paso a la dueña de la casa diciendo un "¿Hay alguien en casa?". Yoh al escucharla, sintió que su cuerpo se erizaba. Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la entrada donde estaba su esposa quitándose las sandalias.

- Hola Annita – saludo Yoh

- Mmm... ¿y a ti que te pasa?... Te veo tenso ¬¬ -

- No es nada – sonrió.

- ¿Donde está hana? –

- En sala jugando -

- Bueno... iré a ducharme – se retiró.

Yoh aprovecho la oportunidad para entrar a la sala, cogió la caja donde estaba el rubio y el perrito dentro, y la llevo a unas de las tantas habitaciones de la pensión. Cargó a hana y acarició al cachorro - Espéranos, traeremos tu leche – salieron de la habitación.

Después de haber servido la leche en un pequeño plato, los dos hombres de la casa subían las escaleras con una sonrisa en el rostro. Entraron de nuevo ala habitación, y colocaron el plato en piso. El cachorro corrió hacía hasta la leche y comenzó a beberla, mientras movía de felicidad su colita.

- Será mejor que lo dejemos aquí – le dijo Yoh a Hana, mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

Mientras salieron de habitación se encontraron con una gran sorpresa... Anna. Estaba cruzada de brazos, su ceño levemente fruncido y su pie aporreaba en el piso – mmm... ¿Qué esconden ustedes dos? -

- Na... nada annita – dijo un poco nervioso - ¿verdad hana? - miró al pequeño, y él solo ri

- Nada... ¿enserio? – Arqueo una ceja mientras su esposo afirmaba con la cabeza, en eso se escucho que rasgaban la puerta de la habitación y unos leves ladridos - Mmm... con que nada eh ¬¬... - abrió la puerta, así dándole libertad al pequeño animal. La rubia se molesto más.

- ¡Ah! Mira un perrito O.O... ¿De donde salio? - dijo Yoh

- ¡No te hagas el tonto! – gritó Anna

- Lo siento Annita, es que pues... Hana lo encontró y no quería dejarlo ir... y yo tampoco, es muy lindo y pequeño como para dejarlo solo en esas frías y solitarias calles. ¡Por favor Annita! – cargó a Hana y al perrito y los tres pusieron su ya muy famosos ojitos soñadores, llenos de suplica y de lagrimas. Anna odiaba que hicieran eso, porque siempre la vencían...

- Esta bien... - suspiró resignada – Por una semana... si veo que no lo cuidan como debe de ser en una semana, ¡Se va! ¡Entendieron! – grit

- ¡Si jefa! –

* * *

Habían pasado casi cinco días, todo marchaba bien. Yoh se ocupaba de TODAS las necesidades del perrito ahora llamado Solobino xDD, nombre propuesto por Hao y Horo, y aceptado por los dos dueños. 

El rubio estaba feliz, se divertía mucho con el cachorro, abrazándolo, subiéndolo a su coche y dándole paseos en toda la pensión, tirándole sus legos... etc.

- Engendro – dijo Hao - ¿Qué haces? – se sentó a lado de él. Hana veía la TV acostado mientras bebía su jugo de naranja y solobino xDD estaba recostado a lado de él – Mmm... - miró a hana – Dame o.ó – le quito el biberón de la manos, le quito la chupeta al biberón y comenzó a beber. Hana frunció el seño y comenzó a gritar mientras le jalaba el cabello a su tío, solobino se unió y comenzó a morder el pantalón de Hao.

-¡yaaaaaaa! ¡¡Cosas del demonio!! "wó – le devolvió su bebida a hana - ¡Maldición! Derrotado por dos cosas diminutas... – salió del lugar

¡Oh! ¡Oh! Tío hao había dicho una de las palabras prohibidas... "Maldición", si mamá lo hubiera escuchado... tío ya no respiraría mas.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta al jardín seguido por el cachorro donde estaba su papá, tío Horo y tío ren entrenado, mientras su madre tomaba una limonada. Solobino (xDDD) comenzó a jugar con una mariposa que revoloteaba alrededor de él, brincaba y movía su colita. Hana reía y aplaudía viendo a su amigo divertirse.

- Mmm... Hana – lo llamó su madre – Entrena con tus tíos – lo tomó de la mano y colocó a lado de su padre. El rubio observó a sus tíos y a su papi, como él todavía no podía hacer sentadillas ni lagartijas pues se puso a brincar como tontito.

* * *

Después de unas horas de entrenamiento, todos se encontraban en la sala descansando. Horo y Ren jugando ajedrez... como supondrán Horo perdiendo xDD, Hao peinando su perfecta cabellera y poniéndose todo tipo de químicos para que siga perfectamente lacio, Yoh recostado en la piernas de su esposa mientras ella acariciaba su cabello o.o, Hana viendo la Tv... viendo Cubitos ;O;... y solobino pues... 

- ¡Que es ese olor! – dijo Horo tapándose la nariz y todos voltearon a ver a Hana... se acercó al rubio y lo olio – Él no fue...- dijo.

Todos observaron la habitación, hasta que encontraron un pequeño "regalito" por parte de Solo...

Anna frunció el seño y empujo a Yoh - ¡¡Ve a limpiar eso ahora!! –

- ToT, esta bien... -

'**_5 minutos Después' _**

- Listo -o- - dijo Yoh y se sentó alado de su esposa

- Mmmmmm... o.ó –

- ¿Qué? ToT –

- Nada... ¬¬ -

- Pues no me mires así ;O; -

- Yo te miró como quiero òó – se puso de pie – iré a hacer té... -

- Tu esposa...- dijo Horo – esta loca o.o... - rió.

- ¡Dímelo a mi!... siempre quiere que yo haga todo – dijo esta vez Hao mientras se ponía crema en su rostro

- No importa... - Yoh alzó a Hana y lo hacía reír – Soy muy Feliz con ella... - sonrió ampliamente – Y me dio el regalo mas maravillo de todos... Hana – beso a su hijo, mientras todos suspiraban xD....

**_Continuara o.o..._**

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_Nota: _Me puse a hablar de otra cosa y no del perrito xD, ¿¡Ya vieron los scanns del último Cap. de Funbari No uta!? Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaa! Que bueno se ve Yoh!! Y la que pensaban que era Anna, resulto ser Tamao, con razón decían que la mamá es Tamao, pero solo es la niñera xD, es que se parece mucho a Anna o.ou, Horo parece Hipi xDDDDDD, a ninguno se le ve la cara ;; solo a choco o.o... **

**Osea, termina el Manga de Shaman king, y el de Funbari ;O;... que tristeza, pero así es la vida o.o... y lo pero es que los finales no satisfacieron a NADIE!**

**Bueno, me quedo coooooortisimo el Cap. xD**

_**Gracias por sus reviwes TOT**_


	7. Don't worry, be Happy

**¡Hana!**

**Capitulo 7: Don't worry, be happy**

**-**

**S**us enormes ojos negros contemplaban como la nieve cubría todo su extenso y verde jardín. ¡Wow! Era genial, era la primera vez que presenciaba tal maravilla. Tenía tantas ganas de salir y ser cubierto por la nieve… pero mamá se lo había negado diciéndole que había demasiado frío y que se podía enfermar.

¿Por qué no lo dejaban ser independiente?... Suspiro fastidiado.

Su padre le había comentado que hoy era navidad y sobre un Señor grande y robusto, que volaba en su trineo y les daba regalos a los niños que se habían portado bien durante todo el año. La verdad, en lugar de que eso lo alegrara… aunque le costaba admitirlo… y su pequeño orgullo se derrumbara… ese Señor le daba miedo, no sabía el porque, además a su madre no le gustaba ese Señor llamado Santa, porque decía que él era un pervertido.

Escucho a lo lejos la música que su padre puso a todo volumen, eso quería decir que mamá no estaba en casa… por que si estuviera ya lo habría regañado. Dio algunos pasos y se acerco a su montaña de juguetes, visualizo su conejo de felpa favorito debajo de toda la montaña de juguetes.

Lo tomó de la oreja y lo jalo, pero el conejo no salió, bufo un poco molesto. Lo jalo un poco más fuerte de la oreja, pero tampoco salió; frunció el ceño, ahora sí lo haría con todas sus fuerzas. Tomo aire, frunció nuevamente el ceño y jalo el conejo, después de unos segundos el peluche había salido pero… sin querer salió volando, se estrelló contra el jarrón chino favorito de mamá, el cuál se rompió y Hana cayó sentado así lastimándose levemente.

Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas por el sentón que se dio y por el jarrón destrozado de su madre… pero lloro a un más cuando vio que en su pequeña manita yacía la oreja de su conejo, lo busco con la mirada, y ahí estaba el peluche, debajo de jarrón roto.

Gritó y comenzó a llorar a mares, no podía creerlo, su peluche favorito estaba… estaba… muerto (xD)

Yoh había entrado corriendo a la sala donde se encontraba su hijo al escucharlo llorar. Lo cargó y comenzó a mecerlo de un lado a otro para que dejara de llorar, y le canto al oído para calmarlo.

_Here's a little song I wrote,_

_You might want to sing it note for note,_

_Don't worry, be happy_

Hana no entendía lo que su padre cantaba, pero no le importo, lo hacía sentir muy bien. Le mostró la oreja de su conejo y el jarrón roto de su mamá.

_In every life we have some trouble,_

_When you worry you make it double_

_Don't worry, be happy_

Su padre volvió a cantar mientras chisteaba los dedos. Bajo al rubio, tomo al conejo de bajo de los escombros - No te preocupes hana lo compondremos - le sonrió.

_I give you my phone number,_

_When you're worried, call me,_

_I make you happy_

Seguía cantando con una enorme sonrisa, mientras Hana tenía un enorme puchero, estaba triste por su conejo.

_Because when you worry, your face will frown,_

_And that will bring everybody down,_

_So don't worry, be happy_

_Don't worry, be happy now..._

Se acercó a su hijo y dibujo una sonrisa en su cara – Los niños bonitos, cuando lloran se ponen feos – hizo un puchero parecido al de su hijo.

_Don't worry be happy_

_Don't worry, don't worry, don't do it,_

_Be happy; put a smile on your face,_

_Don't bring everybody down like this_

- Además todo tiene solución Hana - le dio un beso en la frente, cogió hilo y aguja, y de nuevo sonrió. – Le pegaremos su orejita –

Se encontraban sentados en suelo pegados a la pared. La verdad a Hana le comenzaba a fascinar esas canciones que su papá escuchaba, lo alegraban mucho, además de que su conejo ya estaba curado. ¡Papá era genial!

- Talvez no soy muy bueno costurando – miró la oreja chueca del conejo en recuperación xD – pero hice lo que pude – Talvez no había quedado como antes, pero papá se había esforzado. El pequeño se acercó a su padre y le dio un húmedo beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

- ¡papá! ¡papá! ¡papá! – repetía Hana sin cesar mientras brincaba con su conejo, pero se detuvo al recordar el jarrón de su madre… ella se molestaría demasiado… ¡y le prohibiría ver la TV!

- Hana… - lo llamó su padre - ¿Qué haremos? ¡Si Annita se entera nos castigara T.T! – Los dos pusieron su cara de preocupados - ¡Ya se! - su mirada cayó en el pequeño cachorro que se encontraba durmiendo en un rincón - Fue solobino o.o – Solobino despertó, ladro un poco, y salió de ahí antes de que lo echaran a dormir afuera. Al castaño se lo ocurrió otra idea, recogió todas las piezas del jarrón y las escondió.

Hana lo miraba dudosamente, mamá no era nada tonta como para no notar que su jarrón preferido ya no estaba. Papá… a veces era muy tontito.

La puerta de entrada se abrió, su madre había llegado. El rubio sonrió, corrió a su encuentro y le dio un beso. – Mira Hana, te traje esto – saco de una bolsa un conejo de felpa más grande que el que tenía – No solo porque no sea nuestra costumbre celebrar a ese pervertido uú… no quiere decir que no te de un regalo hoy – lo abrazó.

Hana abrió enormemente los ojos ¡Ahora tenía dos conejos preferidos para morderle las orejas!

- Hola Annita – se sentía un poco nervioso y le dio un beso

- Mmm… algo paso ¬¬ dime ¿Qué? – lo miró con reproche

- ¡Nada Annita! – le dio otro beso para calmarla. Hana e Yoh había salido huyendo de ahí antes de que les gritara. Anna inspecciono el lugar con la mirada, todo se suponía que estaba en orden… hasta que fijo su mirada donde supuestamente debería estar su jarrón.

- ¡Hana! ¡Yoh! ¡¡Vengan aquí inmediatamente! –

_**Continuara…**_

**Nota: Siento haber tarado tanto, siento que este capitulo no aya quedado tan bien, no tengo ya imaginación. Siento no haber echo uno de navidad pero como que no me cae xD, pero si va haber un Cap. De Año Nuevo donde salgan todos xD**

**_Don't worry be Happy_, es una canción de Bob Marley o Bobby Mcferrin (no se cual de los dos xD)**

**OK Nos vemos!**


	8. Felicidades

**¡Hana!**

**Capitulo ocho: ¡Felicidades!**

**-**

- **H**ana… ¿Dónde estas? – escuchaba una vos muy familiar buscándolo. El rubio se encontraba debajo de la gran manta que cubría la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la sala. Estaba jugando a las escondidas con uno de sus tíos para matar el tiempo.

Asomo su cabecita rubia por de bajo de la manta y con la mirada buscaba a su compañero de juego, pero no lo encontró. Salió de bajo de la mesa, pero rápidamente unas manos lo atraparon y lo alzaron al cielo.

- Ja, ja, ¡engendro te encontré! –

Hana frunció el ceño. ¡Tío Hao era un tramposo! ¡Se había puesto enzima de la mesa para que no lo viera!

- ¡Aaah! Pero no te molestos mocoso – pego su frente a la de él – Eso te pasa por no esconderte bien, por eso ahora es mi turno de que yo me esconda – le sonrió ampliamente – coloco a Hana en una esquina – Ahora cuenta hasta Diez – dijo Hao con ánimo.

Como quería que el pequeño contara hasta diez, cuando ni siquiera sabía hablar ¡Que Tío más tontito! Comenzó a reírse. Se dio vuelta y vio como Hao se escondía atrás de una cortina…

- ¡Oye! ¡No se vale hacer trampa! – Hao lo miró con el seño fruncido – Cuando te grite ¡Ya! Me vas a buscar ¿entiendes cosa? – explicó

Hana rió y aplaudió.

Hao salió corriendo del lugar para esconderse, el pequeño asakura esperaba con ansias - ¡Yaaaa! – escuchó a lo lejos.

Hana salió en búsqueda de su tío, busco detrás de las cortinas, debajo de las mesas, detrás de las puertas, pero no hubo suerte… Tío Hao sabía esconderse bien. Fue hasta su madre y la jaló del vestido.

- ¿Qué sucede hana? – dejo de torturar a su padre que entrenaba debajo de la leve ventisca de nieve, para poner atención a su hijo. Hana saco de la bolsa de su pantalón un lego y se lo enseño a su madre- ¿Qué hay con eso? – lo cargó y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¡Annita! ¡Ya porfavooooor! – Yoh trato de mantenerse en cuclillas

- ¡Usted puede amo Yoh! – Amidamaru trato de darle ánimos

- ¡Shhh! ¡Cállense! – Ordeno Anna – Hana intenta decirme algo – lo miró curiosa

- …ao – dijo el pequeño mientras le mostraba el lego

- ¿Hao? – Pregunto su madre, y él afirmo con la cabeza - ¿Qué hay con ese tipo? –

- El Joven Hao y el Joven Hana están jugando a las escondidas, y creo que el Joven hana trata de encontrarlo con su ayuda Señora Anna – explicó el samurai que apareció repentinamente a lado del rubio.

Hana sonrió ampliamente, Amida si lo entendía.

- Bien, te ayudare a buscar a Hao – dijo Anna - ¡¡Tú no te detengas!! – ordeno a su esposo, que con lágrimas en los ojos y con ganas de estar bajo unas cobijas calientitas, afirmó con la cabeza.

- Yo ayudare Joven Hana – dijo el samurai.

- ¡Oyeeee! ¡¡Eso es trampa!! – Hao cayó del techo - ¡¡Eres un engendro tramposo!! –

- ¡Como puedes discutir con un bebé de un año, Hao! – Dijo Anna - ¡Y mi hijo no es un engendro! – lo jalo del cabello

- Talvez él no… - la miró de reojo - …pero la madre sí � – dijo en vos baja.

- ¡¡¡Te escuche u.ú!!! – gritó Anna

- - -

El reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde y el calendario 31 de Diciembre, muy pronto sería año nuevo, así que tenía planeado una gran fiesta en la pensión, todos sus tíos estarían presentes… ¡Esto va a ser genial!

Dejo de morder su pelota y la lanzo hacía a un lado. Se puso de pie y se acercó a su tío Hao, el cual tenía un ojo morado gracias a su madre. Se sentó enzima de él y comenzó a jugar con sus aretes.

- Esa tu querida madre… - dijo con sarcasmo – ¡nunca mide su fuerza! – lloriqueo un poco, se quito el arte y se lo dio a hana, porque su oreja estaba roja de tanto ser jalada. El pequeño sonrió y se lo metió a la boca xD – ¡Ay Yoh! ¿¡Como la soportas!? - miró a su hermano frente a la TV envuelto en dos cobijas y con una taza con chocolate caliente

- Pues es mi Anna – sonrió enormemente. El rubio camino hasta su padre y se metió dentro de las cobijas para que lo abrazara.

- ¡A su que explicación! – Hao lo miró y recordó algo – Yo se porque la soportas… - lo miró picaramente – La otra vez los escuche en su habitación muy acaramelados – sonrió con malicia – Se ve que las noches para ustedes no son nada frías – rió sonoramente, mientras Yoh se sonrojaba notoriamente.

- Ustedes tres – Anna apareció frente a los hombres Asakura – Dejen de estar ahí sentadotes y vayan a limpiar, que muy pronto llegaran esa bola de escandalosos y quiero que todo este ¡limpio! ¿Entendieron? – ordeno

- Si jefa - respondieron en unísono los hermanos y de inmediato comenzaron a limpiar

- Y usted jovencito – poso su mirada en Hana, el cual la veía con ojos soñadores y llorosos para no sufrir lo mismo que su padre y tío – No crea que se va a salvar… recogerá todos eso legos tirado en el suelo y los pondrá en su lugar ¿me entendió? – se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente

¡Va! Apenas tenía un año de edad y ya lo ponían a limpiar, que flojera.

- - -

Habían pasado tres horas, la casa relucía de limpio y Hana aun seguía recogiendo los legos, aun no había terminado ya que cada vez tomaba uno, se lo metía a la boca, lo lanzaba contra la pared, aplaudía y después lo iba a buscar xD. Se quedo quieto al escuchar a su madre que se aproximaba, rápidamente se levanto recogió los legos que le faltaban (que eran como unos ocho), los metió a la caja de juguetes y se recostó en el suelo agotado xD

- Muy bien Hana – lo cargó y le dio un biberón con jugo de naranja – Tu premio - El rubio estaba en el cielo.

- - -

La noche era en verdad hermosa, todos esperaban con ansias el comienzo de un nuevo año. Se encontraban ya todos reunidos en la pensión. Como siempre había mucho escándalo, Horo y Ren peleando, Chocolove contando chistes sin sentido mientras Pilika y Tamao se ahogaban de la risa, Anna regañando a Yoh, Hao platicando con Tanma xD, Ryu cocinando y Hana jugando con la pequeña hada Morphine mientras su tío (que acaba de conocer) lo cuidaba y miraban las estrellas.

Hana corría lentamente por el jardín, ya que su enorme abrigo, botitas, gorro y bufanda le impedían correr bien, trataba de atrapar a la pequeña hada. Le parecía muy interesante ese destello que emanaba de la pequeña. Tenía tantas ganas de atraparla y metérsela a la boca, pero después de pensarlo bien decidió que no era una buena idea, Morphine era muy bonita como para babearla.

- Pequeño Hana – el ingles cargó al rubio y lo miró a los ojos – Eres una mezcla perfecta de Yoh y Anna – rió un poco, lo bajo y acarició su cabeza. Hana rió y aplaudió.

Su nuevo tío Lyserg era muy bueno. A pesar de haberlo conocido hace poco tiempo, le había caído muy bien, además de que le había traído un lindo auto de control remoto.

Después de un rato entraron de nuevo a la casa, todos seguían divirtiéndose. Hana corrió y comenzó a darle palmaditas a su tío Horo para que le hiciera caso. Horo lo abrazó y comenzó a despeinar más su ya muy despeinado cabello rubio. El pequeño en un rápido movimiento le quito la bandita a su tío, y se lo puso él.

- No Hana – dijo Ren mientras lo cargaba – No quieres imitar a Horo, no ves que puedes quedar igual de lelo que él - dijo divertido, mientras Hana de reía.

No sabía porque sus tíos les gustaba pelear tanto, pero la verdad ¡era muy divertido!, aunque a mamá no le pareciera así.

- ¡Ja! ¡Tú cállate tiburón! Òó – le mostró el puño – Tu no lo escuches Hana – tomó al pequeño y le tapo los oídos xD

- ¡¿Tiburón?! Mira quien habla, Puercoespín – le quito a Hana de sus manos – No te juntes los bobos porque se pega Hana - miró a Horo desafiante – Mejor júntate conmigo pequeño, así serás mucho más inteligente - dijo con aire de superioridad.

- ¡Que listo es Señoriíto �! – Gritó Horo con sarcasmo y le arrebato a Hana de las manos xD – Aquí el único menzo eres tú Ò.Ó – lo apunto – ¿verdad Hana que tu tío preferido es el inteligente y guapísimo Horo Horo? – le sonrió y puso cara de modelo de revista.

Ren estallo en carcajadas - ¡Que buen chiste Hoto Hoto! –

- ¡Ahora si pelearemos! – gritó Horo

- ¡Como quieras! - contesto el otro.

La discusión aumento, insultos, arañazos y un Hana fascinado andando de mano en mano, aplaudía, reía y pataleaba, le parecía muy divertido el juego de sus tíos. Hasta que la pelea se detuvo, su tía Pilika había dejado inconsciente a Horo y había regañado muy feo a Ren.

- ¡ya cállense! – Gritó y abrazó a Hana – No ven que están asustando al niño - El niño reía xDD. Pilika comenzó a apretar las mejillas del pequeño mientras decía palabras como 'cariñito' 'cosita peshosha' en un tono soso y meloso.

Hana apretaba sus manitas, su ceño se frunció y comenzó a llora. La verdad no le gustaba que lo trataran así y menos que le apretaran sus sonrosadas mejillas. El pequeño estiro su bracitos así llamando a su madre para que lo salvara de tal tortura.

- Ves Pilika – dijo Horo tallándose el golpe en la cabeza – Tu si le das miedo je, je –

- Cállate hermano – lo mando a volar.

Una sonrisa adorno su pequeño rostro, abrazo el cuello de su madre y le dio un beso. – Que lindo beso – dijo Anna.

- - -

Las doce marcaba el reloj.

En todo lados se podía escuchar el chocar de la copas, la gente felicitándose y deseándose un muy excelente año nuevo, los juegos artíllales explotaban en el cielo indicando una nueva era de paz y felicidad.

Todos en la pensión festejaban con felicidad, todos se abrazaron y estrecharon las manos - ¡Feliz Año nuevo! – dijeron todos en unísono. Hana estaba fascinado, no sabía que pasaba pero era genial.

En el momento que las campanas de reloj dejaron de sonar. Todos se dieron vuelta se acercaron a Ren y le dieron un gran abrazo junto con muchos presentes.

- ¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños Ren!! – dijeron todos.

Ren se sonrojo, no esperaba esto, la verdad era una muy grande y agradable sorpresa – Muchas Gracias, muchachos – sonrió.

- ¡Se sonrojo! – gritó Horo mientras lo apuntaba y carcajeaba.

- ¡¡Cállate Hoto!! – dijo aun más sonrojado

- ¡¡Parece un Tomate!! – su carcajada aumento

- ¡Ya basta! – Anna apareció detrás de Horo dándole un fuerte golpe - ¡No quiero pleitos! – Miró a Ren – Esta vez no te pego solo pro que es tu cumpleaños -

¡Mamá es muy imponente! Aplaudió

- Bien – dijo Yoh - ¡Comamos! – gritó con entusiasmo, al ver a Ryu, Tamo y Pilika entrando con un delicioso banquete. Yoh se acercó a Hana ye le dio un regalo – Porque no se lo das a tu tío Ren – le sonrió.

Hana camino hacia su tío y le extendió el regalo - ¿Para mi? – dijo ren con una sonrisa

- … s…i… si… – dijo Hana con una sonrisa marca Yoh Asakura xD.

- Gracias – acarició su cabeza. El rubio se le acerco lo abrazo y le dio un húmedo beso a uno de su tíos favoritos. – Eso estuvo mucho mejor – sonrió Ren.

Todos siguieron festejando con enorme sonrisas en la cara. Y Hana esta mas feliz que nunca, todos sus tíos reunidos, ¡Y se iba a quedar a dormir en casa! ¡Eso era mucho mejor! Bueno a mamá no el agradaba mucho…

- Más vale que cuando acabe esto, limpien ¿entienden?- dijo la imponente mujer

- Si jefa u.u – respondieron todos.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Nota: Siento la tardanza. Yo quería que en este capitulo participaran todos, pero eso será en el próximo xDD ya que todos se quedaran en la pensión. **

**Feliz Año Nuevo!! **

**Feliz Cumple a Ren xDDD!!**

**((Atrasado pero da igual n.n))**


	9. Nuestro Ego

**¡Hana!**

**Capitulo Nueva: Nuestro Ego xD**

**-**

**S**iete de la mañana y ya estaba despierto. Se bajo de su cuna cuidadosamente tratando de no despertar a los demás y salió de la habitación. Hace casi dos semanas sus tíos habían decidido pasar sus vacaciones en la pensión. Su madre estaba echa un manojo de nervios y de furia al escuchar siempre tanto ruido, mientras que su padre estaba feliz de convivir con ellos.

Bajó las escalares con mucho cuidado, tenía un poco de sed. Se dirigió a la cocina donde sabía que su Madre, su Tía Tamao y su Tío Ryu ya se encontraban haciendo el desayuno.

- Mamá –pronunció levemente mientras se tallaba sus ojitos y su cabello rubio y despeinado caía en su tierno rostro.

- Que bueno que no eres tan flojo como tu padre – se acercó y le dio un biberón lleno de jugo de naranja – Cuando termines tu jugo quiero que vayas despertar a los demás ¿Si? –se agacho y lo miró a los ojos.

El rubio afirmo con la cabeza, se acostó en el suelo y comenzó a beber su apreciada naranjada. Después de unos minutos de tan delicioso manjar, tiró el biberón y corrió hacia las habitaciones de los bellos durmientes. Una pequeña sonrisa con un toque de malicia (al año y medio… ¡a su! xD) adorno su pequeño rostro, al entrar a la habitación de su tío de Hao. No pudo resistir y se tiro en sima de él, haciéndolo brincar del susto.

�¿Qué te pasa pequeño demonio! – gritó el castaño, mientras agarraba al pequeño de los pies y lo ponía de cabeza. El rubio solo reía �¡Oye�¡No te rías�¡Que no estoy jugando contigo! – lo empezó a mover de un lado a otro tratando de no lastimarlo. Hana aplaudía.

- Podrías callarte – dijo ren con vos ronca – Me molesta tanto ruido mientras duermo – miró la escena de Hao y Hana y rió – No puedes intimidar a Hana – se sentó en su futon y de nuevo sonrió levemente. Hao bajo a Hana y este corrió hasta su tío Ren para poder jugar con el gracioso pico de su cabeza xD

¿Por qué no te cortas esa cosa en la cabeza Ren o.o? – comento Hao

- Por que no, me gusta u.ú –

- Pues que gustos tienes – giró los ojos.

- Y tú ¿por que no te pones una bolsa en la cabezaò.o – dijo Ren un poco enfadado.

- Para que quitarle a este mundo la dicha de observar mi perfecto rostro n.n – su ego incremento un 10 porciento.

-

Después de un buen rato, todos ya habían despertado y desayunado. Cada quien estaba sumergido en sus asuntos, Ren se encontraba entrenando mientras que Pilika lo veía y babeaba un poco, Tamao, Lyserg y Ryu platicaban animadamente, Hao había salido a presumirse así mismo, Anna e Yoh veían el televisor, Horo y Hana jugaban con una pelota.

- Bien Hana – dijo Horo mientras le lanzaba la pelota ¿Cuántos años tienes¿Uno? – El peque rió ¿Y todavía no hablas? Tal vez seas un poco lento como tu papá je je –Se acercó y se sentó a lado del rubio – Vamos a ver mmm – tomo la pelota – Di, PE-LO-TA –

El rubio volvió a reír. Tío Horo quería enseñarle a hablar¡pero él ya sabía! Decía: Mam�, Papá y Naranja, eso era más que suficiente.

¡Vamos Hana¡Repite conmigo! PE-LO-TA… mmm… si lo dices, te llevare al parque y comerás los dulces que quieras sin que tu ogra madre se entere ¿vale? o.o –

Esa era un oportunidad digna de aceptar, lo tenía que decir pelota y ya, comería muchos dulces y si mamá se llegara enterar no lo regañarían a él, si no a su tío Horo.

- Pe… pe… peota o.o – soltó de repente Hana xD

¡Wua�¿Qué dijiste- lo cargó.

¡Peota! – gritó de nuevo el pequeño mas entusiasmado

¡Que inteligente niño! – Gritó Horo – Ahora quiero que digas… Horo nOn –

Vale, eso no era parte del trato, pero bueno no importa – Ho… Ho… Ho… - suspiró ¡Horo! – gritó y aplaudió

¡Bravo! – Horo Horo le celebro. Lo tomo entra sus brazos y lo llevo hasta el cuarto de televisor donde estaban casi todos – Bien ahora, quiero que digas TAMAO – a punto a la chica.

¡AMAO! – gritó de nuevo el rubio y se carcajeo. Todos sonrieron con ternura y la chica de cabellos rosas casi se desmaya xD

¡Excelente! Ahora di: RYU – Horo sonrió.

¡LYU! n.n – Hana comenzó a zapatear de alegría.

¡Bien! – De nuevo Horo le celebro, mientras los demás solo veían al pequeño rubio – Ahora di, YOH – apunto al castaño.

Wua, ese era muy fácil ¡Papá nOn! –

- No, YOH – lo corrigió Horo

¡Papá n.n!

- YOH o.o –

¡Papá o.o! –

- YOH u.ú

¡PAPAAAÁ ò.ó- gritó enfadado el pequeño

- Bueno esta bien, tú ganas u.u – se dio por vencido – Ahora di ANNA – la chica lo veía con uno ojos llenos de ternura pero mezclados con seriedad.

- Mamá o.o –

- Anna o.o –

¡MAMÁ! o.ó –

- De nuevo ganas, a su no se puede discutir contigo ù.ú – se cruzó de brazos – Di, LYSERG –

- i… i…i… ¡iser! – corrió hasta su tío y lo abrazó.

- Que inteligente eres pequeño Hana – comento su tío ingles y le acarició la cabeza

- Bien, lo prometido es deuda – se acercó a Hana – Te llevare al parque n.n –

- Iré contigo Horo – dijo Lyserg

- Yo igual – hao había entrado a la habitación con una gran sonrisa – Veo que el engendro este ya sabe hablar eeeh – lo tomó del overol y lo alzó – mmm… eres igual de inteligente que tu tío Hao – sonrió.

- Mas vale que cuiden bien a mi hijo ¿entienden? – Anna frunció el ceño

- Siii – contestaron los tres hombres y el bebé.

-

**M**edio día.

Había mucha gente en el parque, la mayoría niños. Gente de aquí para aya con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Lyserg, Horo, Hao y Hana llegaron, los cuatro con sus lentes negros, ya que el sol estaba en su punto.

A Hana se le iluminaron los ojos. Los juegos eran fantásticos, había tantos niños con quien jugar y… a quien pegar, había tanta arena y césped en que tirarse y rodar. Jalo la primera mano que vio, la cual era de su tío Horo y lo obligo a correr con él y tirarse en la césped.

Mientras tanto Lyserg y Hao se veían feo. Aunque ya era todo paz, su rivalidad no desaparecía.

- No se para que viniste �� – Lyserg se sentó pesadamente en la banca

- Quiero pasar un rato con mi sobrino �� - Se sentó en la banca que estaba frente a la de Lyserg – No se para que viniste tú… �o� -

- Para jugar con el pequeño Hana �u� - los dos se cruzaron de brazos.

De repente los dos visualizaron al mismo tiempo a un grupo de chicas muy lindas que les sonreían.

- Esas chicas están locas por mi – dijo Hao poniendo pose sexy.

- No lo creo – Lyserg frunció el ceño – Ellas me están sonriendo a mi, no a ti – se levanto dispuesto a ir con ellas

¡Ja! Sueña – de igual manera se puso de pie – Apuesto a que yo las conquisto primero –

¡Hay si tu! O.ó – lo fulminaba con la mirada – Creo que perderás esta apuesta, por que yo seré el ganador –

Los jóvenes apresuraron su paso hasta quedar frente a las chicas, ellas solo rieron sonrojadas.

- Hola hermosas damiselas – Hao mostró su sonrisa de millón.

- Me presento – Lyserg tomo la mano de una chica y al beso – Mucho gusto mi nombre es Lyserg Diethel ¿y el de ustedes señoritas? – a la que le besaron al mano casi se desmaya.

- Mucho Gusto - hablo una de ellas – Yo soy Hikaru y ella son Hiromi, Lina y Mysao – señalo a cada chica con su respectivo nombre (me ahorro a las descripciones, son lindas, sexys y ya)

- El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Hao Asakura… soltero – agregó xD

Y así, las cuatro chicas y los dos chicos empezaron una plática muy agradable. Lyserg y Hao se tiraban miradas de odio, solo uno de ellos se quedaría con su manjar de chicas casi súper modelos.

Horo Horo y Hana se habían divertido mucho en los columpios. El rubio se había comido un gran helado de chocolate y su overol rojo se había manchado, mientras que a al joven de norte se le había atorado su banda de la cabeza en uno de los columpios y no tuvo más remedio que romperla. Ya era tiempo de marcharse, ya casi era la hora de comer.

- Bien Chicos será mejor que nos vayamos - Horo se acercó a Hao y Lyserg con el bebé en brazos.

Las cuatro semi súper modelos xD, habían quedado embobas con Horo y Hana. Contemplaban como el cabello azulado del chico caía sensualmente en su rostro, miraban sus fuertes brazos, su sexy sonrisa… casi se lo comían con la mirada. Y casi les da un infarto al ver en sus brazos a la criatura más tierna y linda del mundo, como esos enormes ojos negros los veían con inocencia, sus pequeñas manitas y ese cabello rubio despeinado. No pudieron evitar pensar que ese hombre frente a sus ojos era perfecto para ellas, sexy, fuerte, amoroso y tierno con los niños. Hubo un suspiro grupal.-

¡Hola¡Como te llamas? n((n – las chicas se acercaron rápidamente a ellos. Hao y Lyserg no podían creerlo, sus bocas llegaban hasta el piso y una ira los invadió a los dos.

¿Estas locas�¿O ciegasÒó- gritó Hao muy enfadado, ninguna de ellas presto atención.

- Eh sido apuñalado T.T – lloriqueo Lyserg

¡Son una belleza! o - gritaron las semi modelos.

- Gracias n.n – respondió Horo ahora con un ego súper elevado

Mientras tanto a Hana no le importaban esas chicas, tenía hambre, quería irse a casa. Frunció el ceño

¿Te gustaría salir con nosotras! – gritaron de nuevo

- Lo siento chicas – mostró un gran sonrisa, se sentía tan feliz – Me espera mi novia en casa –

�¡Y eres fiel! – gritaron otra vez xD ¡Como no te conocimos primero! – lloraron.

- Lo se bellezas – Hana ya no soportaba más – Hombres como yo, no hay mucho n.ñ– pose sexy.

¡Casa! ò.ó – chillo Hana

- Bien, Bien – bajo a Hana y lo tomo de la mano – Lo siento hermosas tengo que irme – Se despidió con una gran sonrisa y se retiraron, dejando a unos súper semi modelos desmayadas.

Hao y Lyserg estaban desolados, tristes, sus egos habían disminuido un 50 porciento. No podían creerlo, ellos dignos de ser portadas de revistas, protagonistas de sus propias series, modelos de ropa interior, habían sido despreciados por esas chicas. La única explicación era que estaban locas y ciegas… si… esa era la explicación… no cabía duda.

Mientras que el ego de Horo estaba por las nubes, se sentía realizado, extasiado… se sentía el rey del mundo xD. Y Hana tenía hambre, ahora le había dado sueño y picazón por la arena que tenía dentro de su overol. Tenía tantas ganas de un jugo de naranja y quitarse este sabor de helado con arena.

Se acurrucó el los brazos de su tío del norte y cerró los ojos… ansiaba llegar a casa.

_**Continuara…**_

**Nota: **_Lamento la tardanza. Espero que les aya gustado xD Los próximo dos capítulos (creo, o solo uno) saldrán mucho los Tío xD TODOS. Esta vez casi no salio Ren :0… Amo a los tíos xD. Lamento si salen mal los signos de interrogación y exclamación. mo se que pas acon el Quick Edit u.u_

**Estrella de Kaleido Star**

**Seinko**

**Indira Morillo**

**Hao Star**

**Keyko Asakura**

**Yo-chan1**

**May Sk**

**Aiko Lizeth**

**Aika Asakura **

Muchas gracias por leer, me hacen feliz ToT. Y para la **May Sk**, pronto publicare el cap de **la Pesadilla**, ya va por la mitad, que feliz me siento TT. Y sobre tu cometario **"****Hana ya es grande para usar trajecito de marinero, pero apenas tiene un año cuando lo ponen a limpiar, uuU," **ya conoces a su mam�? xD. Me pareció tierno ponerlo a limpiar, que se comience a ser un niño limpio de una vez o.ó xDDDD

**Muchas Gracias.**

**Cuídense**

**Peace Love **


	10. El parque de Diversiones

**¡Hana!**

**Capitulo 10: El parque de Diversiones **

**-**

**S**us grandes ojos negros miraban con sorpresa y satisfacción el lugar donde se encontraban. Era domingo en la mañana y gracias a la idea de Tío Horo, habían decidido pasar un gran día en un parque diversiones. El lugar era inmenso y estaba repleto de gente.

¡Paque! –

El rubio venía en los brazos de su Tío Ren mientras aplaudía y sonreía. Le fascinaba venir a este tipo de lugares, tan concurridos y divertidos. Veía todos los tipos de juego donde se podía subir. Sus ojos se abrieron más al ver el delicioso algodón de azúcar que su padre traía en la mano. Hana estiró sus bracitos para poder tomar el algodón que su padre le entregaba con una enorme sonrisa.

¿Esta muy rico, verdad Hana? – le preguntó su padre mientras acariciaba su rubia cabellera, y el pequeño mostró una enorme sonrisa.

Bien – dijo la rubia – Ustedes se encargaran de cuidar a Hana, Yoh y yo iremos a otra parte – Se acercó al pequeño y beso su frente – Si no hacen lo que quieres, les pegas eh –

Hana aplaudió.

Yoh y Anna se habían marchado, así perdiéndose en la multitud. Tamao y Pilika habían decidido no acompañarlos esta vez, preferían ir de compras. Así que los niñeros eran, Ren, Horo, Hao, Lyserg y Manta.

Ya nos deben de pagar por cuidar al mocoso este – Hao frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

No es para tanto, solo tiene un año y medio, no creo que sea difícil cuidarlo – Lyserg sonrió.

Como tu no lo has cuidado antes -

Ren bajo al pequeño, ya que Hana había comenzado a patearlo, y en el momento que le iba a tomar la mano para que no se alejara, Hana ya había salido corriendo.

Se fue… o.o - dijo Hao como si nada – Ya ni modos, bueno, vamos a subirnos a la montaña rusa -

¡Estas baka! – Gritó Horo - ¡Anna nos vas a matar¡Ren eres un tonto! ò.o –

¡Asu¡No es mi culpa! Todo pasó en segundos. ò.ó -

¡Cállense! – Gritó Manta – en lugar de estar aquí gritando, vayamos a buscarlo –

Tienes razón, Tanma n.n –

Soy Manta… no te hagas baka, Hao uú -

El rubio corría entre las personas con su algodón de azúcar en las manos. Se detuvo al darse cuentas de que sus tíos lo seguían, y se escondió tras un árbol para que no lo encontraran.

Para él todo era un juego.

Mientras, Lyserg había echo la posesión de objetos para poder encontrar la pequeño travieso que solo les causaba problemas solo por diversión.

¿Ya? – Horo se había desesperado.

Tardas muucho – Hao se le unió.

Exageran – contesto el ingles – Vale¡ya encontré al pequeño Hana! – el péndulo a puntó hacia la derecha. Todos asintieron con la cabeza y corriendo a la dirección indicada.

Todos, incluso sus espíritus acompañantes, buscaban al pequeño rubio. Hao visualizó a lo lejos, unos cabellos dorados asomándose tras un árbol, y sonrió, por fin lo habían encontrado. Llegó ahí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, alzó a Hana de los tirantes del overol y lo miro con reproche, ya que el pequeño solo se carcajeaba.

¿Te causa gracias eh? – Lo alzó un poco mas y lo sentó sobre sus hombros – Eres un pequeño demonio… - ¡Oigan¡Ya lo encontré! - gritó para que los demás lo escucharan.

Uhhh que alivio – Horo se seco la frente – Ya podía sentir el látigo de Anna lastimando mi bello cuerpecito - lloriqueo.

Hana los miró y sonrió de nuevo. Todos eran muy graciosos y les gustaba cuando se molestaban. Y ahora desde esta vista, podía apreciar mejor el lugar. Papá siempre lo subía a sus hombros y eso le gustaba muchísimo.

Bien Hana¿A dónde te quieres subir? – le preguntó Manta.

El rubio a punto hacia el carrusel, los caballitos eran muy bonitos.

Después de la décima vuelta en el carrusel, los tíos ya estaban hartos y mareados, tenían un poco más de veinte minutos dando vueltas y vueltas en ese bendito carrusel. Todos se encontraban sobre un respectivo caballo, por supuesto Hana estaba en el caballito más bonito junto con su tío Lyserg, el cual ya le habían dado muchas nauseas.

¡Bajémonos ya! – Gritó Horo Horo

Esto es ridículo – Ren aporreo la cabeza del caballo, rompiéndole una oreja – oops… - sarcasmo.

mmm… tengo ganas de quemar esto-

Ni se te ocurra, Hao –

Hay Tanma eres muy aburrido… -

¡Ya! – Se escucho gritar una pequeña vocecilla - ¡Ya¡Ya¡Ya! –

¿Ya? – Preguntó Lyserg – ¡Que bien¡Bajémonos! - sonrió.

¡Por fin! - Gritó Horo con emoción

¡Si! TT – respondieron los demás.

Ahora tenía tres globos en forma de animalitos en la mano. Había echo un drama frente a toda la gente por aquellos globos, ya que sus tíos no se lo querían comprar, uno estaba bien pero tres era exagerar. Les lloro, se tiro al piso, pataleó, gritó, hasta que sus tíos se hartaron y le compraron los globos.

Chiquillo malcriado –

Horo frunció el ceño.

¿Ahora donde quieres ir, pequeño Hana? – Lyserg se agacho y acarició su cabellera rubia.

El rubio apunto hacia uno de esos juegos de tiro al blanco, pero no lo apunto porque quería jugar, si no por lo premios que eran muchos peluches.

Bien, cuanto apuestas Hoto Hoto a que hago una puntuación mayor que tu – Lo desafió Hao

¡Uuuhy si, hasta crees! – El peliazul frunció el ceño – A ver, inténtalo legoman -

Será fácil – Tomó el rifle de juguete y se concentró. Su vista no se despegaba de los patos que pasaban con rapidez, los miró, alzó el rifle y jaló el gatillo. Y tiró a uno de los patos. - ¡Si! – Gritó – Aun me quedan dos tiros más – De nuevo se concentró, y tiro a dos patos más- Soy el mejor – susurró.

¡Excelente, Joven! – Dijo el dueño del puesto – Tenga su premio – le entró a Hao un Mono de peluche.

Que bien – sonrió – oye Hana… – le entró el peluche – Para que ya no estés de chillón –

El pequeño estaba tan emocionado con el peluche, que soltó los tres globos de animalitos que volaron hacia otro mundo. Pero él, ni en cuenta.

Todos – Tanto llanto para nada… o-ou –

Hoto, es tu turno – Hao lo hablo.

mmm… nop – rió nervioso – No tengo ni un yen, Pilika se lo llevo todo u.ú -

¡Bien pues yo gane! – Sonrió – Mi premio, tú harás mis deberes por una semana –

aaaay si hasta crees! –

Pues perdiste, baka -

No es justo no tenía dinero o-ó -

Ya cállense los dos- Interrumpió Ren

mmm u.ú – se quejaron.

Los seis se sentaron en una de las tantas bancas del lugar. Llamaban mucho la atención, sobre todo de las mujeres, era tan raro ver seis hombres cuidando a una pequeña y linda criaturita. Los tíos estaban agotados, unos tenían hambre y otros simplemente querían tomar una buena siesta. Pero Hana, no estaba nada cansado, al contrario quería seguir en aquel lugar y disfrutarlo todo, pero eso sí, quería estar con sus papás.

El pequeño bajo su pequeña cabecita, escondiendo su rostro entre sus dorados cabellos.

¿Qué sucede? – Hao lo miró y le alzó el rostro.

Hana tenía un gran puchero formado en su lindo rostro, movió un poco su boquita y gritó - ¡Mamá¡Papá! – Y el llanto lo consumió.

¡Aaaah¡No llores! – grito Horo.

Quieres a tus papis, eh. – Lyserg le seco las lagrimas y le sonrió – No llores, ahora vamos con ellos n.n –

Tíos Lyserg era muy tierno y cariñoso, y sobre todo, tenía mucha paciencia.

Buscaron por todo el parque. Gracias a Lyserg los habían encontrado, Hana no paraba de llorar, solo hasta que estuviera en los brazos de su madre. Y cuando los encontraron, el rubio pateo a su tíos Hao para que lo bajara, y corrió hasta sus padres.

¿Qué te han hecho estos tontos? – Anna lo tomó entre sus brazos y beso su frente – Me las van a pagar muy caro por hacer llorar a mi bebé – los miró con fuego en los ojos.

¡No le hicimos nada! – gritaron. –

Más les vale… -

je, je, Hana¿te divertiste? – su padre lo tomó en su brazos y lo coloco sobre su cuello – Veo que si, tienes un nuevo peluche n.n -

Si, si, si – contestó el pequeño con una gran sonrisa. – ¡Hamble! – gritó mientras se sobaba la pancita.

¿Hambre? – Yoh lo bajo – Que tal si comemos un pedazo de pizza! –

¡Si! – contestaron todos.

No señor, comida chatarra no. Mejor un delicioso caldo de verduras –

Ay que aguafiestas, Anna u-u –

¡Cállate!... enano cabezón o-ó –

Hana hizo una mueca de desagrado. Odiaba las verduras, era el pero castigo del mundo. Pero no podía decirle no a su madre, si no ella se pondría muy furiosa y nadie quería ver a mami furiosa.

Regresemos a casa – dijo Anna.

¿Tan rápido Annita? – Yoh hablaba por los dos, su hijo y él.

¿Tan rápido? Hemos estado aquí demasiado tiempo como para hartarte¡Y no me vena con esos ojos! – Les regaño – Mañana podrán salir de nuevo, esta bola de lelos te cuidaran, cariño – le dijo a su hijo, quien había sonreído enormemente.

¡A su! – Se quejo Hao - ¡ya paganos¿No? –

Eres muy floja hasta para cuidar a tu hijo, Anna… o.o - susurro horo

¿Qué dijiste, Hoto? u.ú –

¿Qué¿Yo? Wuaaaaa –

Horo había ido a chocar en un bote de basura junto con Hao.

Bakas – susurro la mujer.

Bien el día se había acabado, había sido muy divertido para el rubio. Aunque lo que seguía no tanto, comer verduras… ¡wua! Así que el mejor plan, era hacerse el dormido, así su madre no le daría esa cosa tan fea para comer. Alzó sus bracitos para que su padre lo cargara, se recostó en su pecho y cerró sus grandes ojos negros.

Mañana sería otro gran día…

_**Continuara –**_

_

* * *

__Nota: ooops perdón por la súper tardanza xD espero que les aya gustado el capítulo, simplecito y cortito :3 _

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews_

_Chale si es cierto! Se me había olvidado Solobino xD péguenme!. __Enserio no se como se me pudo olvidar, pero bueno, en el próximo capítulo saldrá xD __En este no salió porque no dejaban llevar perros al parque… cof… cof o.o_

_Cuídense todos!_

_Los bebés rlz! xD _


	11. Tres años

**¡Hana!**

_Capítulo 11: Tres años_

_-_

**S**e sentía tan emocionado con sus crayones nuevos, que su padre le había comprado, que no paraba de dibujar. En momentos se detenía y miraba el televisor para así sonreír y cantar las pegajosas canciones de los comerciales, luego continuaba con su labor. Ahora con sus tres años de edad, Hana Asakura era un niño muy inteligente, hablador e hiperactivo.

Había un sapo, sapo, sapo que tenía _fio, fío, fíooooooooooo_ - cantaba el pequeño rubio mientras reía -Y… ehhh…- la canción se le había olvidado - ehh… y… y… estaba _godo, godo, godo_ – continúo, inventando - era _vede, vede, vede_… eh… azul y _amaillo_ ¡siii! -

Que sapo más raro – señaló su padre mientras le sonreía.

¡Papá¡_Mia_ que hice! –

Hana dejo de dibujar para poder correr hasta su padre y subirse a su espalda como si de un pequeño monito se tratara. Colocó enfrente de Yoh su dibujo, que se trataba de un Amidamaru volando por los cielos junto con unas nubes azules muy sonrientes, y le sonrió.

¡Está precioso! – exclamó su padre mientras observaba con detenimiento el dibujo de su hijo – Y Amida y las nubes se ven muy felices – dijo al notar la enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja que poseían los personajes del dibujo acompañados con dos puntos negros que podía suponerse como los ojos- Dibujas excelente, Hana –

Lo _sabo_ – respondió sin desprenderse se su padre – ¡Yo _sabo_ dibuja! – dijo con entusiasmos.

Es un dibujo espectacular, pequeño Hana – dijo Amidamaru mientras aparecía tras de ellos – Me dibujo con un brazo mucho más largo que el otro… eh… pero aun así es estupendo – le sonrío.

Ya lo sabooo – sonrió Hana.

El rubio desvió su atención al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse y la vos de su madre anunciando su llegada a casa. Corrió hacia ella mientras repetía una y otra vez la palabra _Mamá,_ y cuando llegó a su destino, lo primero que hizo fue colgarse a su pierna y dedicarle una gran sonrisa mientras le daba la bienvenida a casa.

Mamá¿dulces? – señaló las bolas de supermercado deseando que su madre aya comprado algún postre.

No – respondió. Al ver el puchero de su hijo y las lágrimas que amenazaban salir, continúo – No porque es hora de comer, así que te traje verduras.

¡Wuacala! – Gritó haciendo una mueca de asco – ¡No mi _bustan_!

Pues no me importa jovencito, te vas a comer esas verduras –

Caminó hasta la cocina con mucho trabajo, ya que Hana aun seguía colgado de su pierna, y colocó las bolsas del supermercado sobre la mesa. No importaba si su hijo iba a hacer un berrinche en ese momento, se iba a comer las verduras y punto.

¡Mamá! – Gritaba el pequeño constantemente para que su madre se decidiera y no le diera de comer esas horribles y asquerosas verduras. Pero se quedo callado al ver como su madre sacaba de una de las bolsas una enorme caja de galletas de chocolate.

Anna se dio cuenta de la mirada iluminada del rubio al ver las galletas - Te daré si te comes las verduras.

Y Hana no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

--

Luego de la comida, de una muy larga comida ya que Yoh y Hana no querían comerse sus verduras y Anna tuvo que amenazarlos, los tres se encontraban sentados frente al televisor disfrutando de sus deliciosas galletas junto con Solobino que, a pesar de tener ya casi dos años y medio, tenía una pequeña estatura y era un perrito muy bien portado.

Mira Hana, ya comenzó Barney – dijo su padre

No mi _busta_ – contestó el rubio con el ceño fruncido

¿Por qué? –

¡Feo! – gritó el rubio.

Sí, pienso lo mismo que tú, hijo – hablo su madre mientras mordía una galleta – Esa cosa morada es asquerosamente horrible.

Ay, pero canta bonito – sonrió su padre.

¡No¡Feo! – Volvió a gritar Hana mientras tomaba el control remoto de la televisión y cambiaba de canal - ¡Bob! – gritó el rubio al ver que en uno de los tantos canales se encontraba cantando su artista favorito: Bob.

¡Aaah, BOB! – Yoh se entusiasmo al igual que su hijo mientras que su esposa ponía una mueca de fastidio – Ay Annita, Bob es genial.

Cada quien con sus gusto – susurró. Anna miró el reloj, ya eran un poco más de las ocho de la noche y Hana ya debería de estar durmiendo – Es hora de que vayas a dormir – susurró de nuevo su madre.

¡Nooo! – Lloriqueó Hana – ¡_Quieo_ ver Bob!

Luego –

¡Mamáaaaaa! –

Y un gran puchero adorno su angelical rostro.

Lo siento, es hora de dormir jovencito – lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta su habitación - ¡Tú igual Yoh! – gritó antes de salir del lugar donde se encontraban.

Yoh hizo un berrinche al igual que Hana.

Pero esa noche, para que todos estén contentos, los tres durmieron juntos en un gran futon naranja mientras escuchaban a Bob para poder conciliar el sueño, lo cual no le sirvió a Anna porque ella odia a Bob.

La próxima vez será Awaya Ringo… -

Y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

**Nota: Un capítulo muy corto, y como ya habrán leído, ahora Hana tiene tres años. Las palabras _en cursivas _son las que Hana no sabe pronunciar xD.**

Así, **Feliz Navidad**. Talvez haga un capitulo de ese día, quien sabe.


	12. Limpia

**¡Hana!**

_Cap. 12- Limpia. _

-

-¡Otto-chan!

Un grito desesperado se escuchó por toda la pensión. El nombrado, Yoh Asakura, había salido corriendo hacia el rescate de su pequeño hijo que había gritado a todo pulmón. Consigo llevaba a Harusame y a un Amidamaru preparado para todo.

-¿Qué sucede?

Entró a la cocina de donde provenía el gritó y se puso en guardia. Buscaba con la mirada al desgraciado que se había atrevido a lastimar a su hijo, o eso creía. Lo único que encontró fue a un rubio parado frente al refrigerador con un gran puchero en el rostro.

-¡No naranjas! –gritó de nuevo el rubio y comenzó a llorar mientras se tiraba al piso y hacía un berrinche digno de su edad.

-Anna fue al súper mercado, Hana-chan. Traerá más -dijo en un suspiro de alivio, bajó su espada y Amida despareció en el aire.

Su hijo era bastante dramático, bueno él igual lo sería si de repente se enterará que no habían naranjas para quitarse el antojo.

-¡Yo quiero! –seguía gritando y tirado en el piso.

-Lo sé –sonrió –Yo igual, pero hay que esperar a mamá –se acercó a su hijo y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

-Pero quiero ahora… -y un gran puchero no se hizo esperar.

-Tadaima! –se escuchó a lo lejos.

El rubio, al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, se soltó de su padre y corrió hasta la entrada de la casa donde se encontraba su madre, detrás de él lo seguía un Yoh muy sonriente.

-Okaeri! –dijeron los dos al unísono.

La rubia mujer los miró detenidamente, lo dos Asakura miraban con unos ojos muy brillantes las bolsas de súper mercado que traía en la mano. Suspiró resignada.

-Lo sé… -susurró. Sacó de una de las bolsas dos naranjas y se las entregó a cada uno.

Padre e hijo sonrieron al ver su preciada frutada.

-Arigato!

Ella sólo sonrió.

--

Al otro día, Anna e Yoh habían decidido tomar un día entero para ellos dos solos, así que dejaron a su pequeño hijo de tres años bajo el cuidado de su adorado tío Hao Asakura. Lamentablemente, para Hao, su querido sobrino estaba en la etapa de los por qué y de las preguntas constantes, lo cual le ocasionaba bastantes dolores de cabeza.

-Tío Hao… -habló el pequeño mientras lo miraba detenidamente.

-Eh… -contesto éste mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Por qué te pareces a mi oto-chan?

-Porque somos hermanos gemelos…

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque tenemos a los mismos padres… -respondió sin mucha gana.

-Ah… -calló por unos segundos – Tío Hao –volvió a llamar.

-Eh…

-¿Me haces caballito?

-No –contestó arqueando una ceja.

-Onegai… -suplicó el pequeño haciendo una gran puchero, pero recibió de nuevo un no por respuesta.

Hana lo miró con esos grandes, profundos y llorosos ojos negros que poseía. Hao arqueó una ceja y lo miró con un gran signo de interrogación invadiendo su mente. El rubio no soportó más y rompió en llanto mientras se tiraba al suelo golpeando con sus pequeñas manitas la madera de éste.

-¡Está bien, está bien!

El castaño no tuvo más remedio que ser el caballito de su pequeño sobrino quien ahora era poseedor de una gran y hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Caballito! –gritaba el pequeño al tiempo que golpeaba con sus diminutos talones las costillas de su tío.

-Éste juego duele… -se quejó Hao en voz baja mientras le hacía de pony andando con un niño en la espalda por todos los pasillos de la enorme pensión.

Unos minutos después, el juego del caballito había terminado ya que el pony se había quejado por los constantes jalones de cabello que recibía, teniendo como excusa, por parte del jinete, que su cabello era la cuerda.

-Creo que tengo demasiada paciencia contigo, mocoso.

-Yo no soy mocoso, soy Hana –se quejó el pequeño.

-Lo sé, pero aún así eres un mocoso.

-¡Que no! –exclamó el rubio con ceño fruncido –¡Soy Hana! Tío Hao.

El castaño suspiro.

-Sí, está bien.

Hana se le quedo viendo. Hao se dio cuenta pero decidió ignorarlo. Ante esto, el rubio se sentó frente a él y lo miró con más insistencia. Hao volvió a suspirar resignado.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo enfadado –Como molestas, eh.

-Tengo hambre, tío Hao –apuntó a su estomago –Suena.

-Aún no es hora de la cena, tendrás que aguantar.

El pequeño Asakura, molesto y con el entrecejo fruncido, se puso de pie y se perdió de la vista de su tío.

-Mocoso –susurró Hao mientras veía el televisor.

Mientras, Hana había tomado una decisión. Si su tío Hao no quería darle de comer, él mismo se serviría algo que llenara el vació de su estomago. Así que se había dirigido a la cocina y había tomado lo primero que sus ojos visualizaron: una caja de galletas. Su madre las había comprado apenas unos días atrás, pero sólo se las daba a comer cada vez que se portaba bien o comía todas sus verduras, ósea casi nunca. No importaba si se las comía todas en un rato, de todos modos el castigo iba a ser para el tío Hao, no para él.

Sonrió triunfante.

Hao no se había percatado de esto, estaba demasiado ocupado ignorando al pequeño y viendo incendios forestales en el televisor como para hacerlo.

-¡Ah, yo podría quemar eso más rápido que nadie! –le gritó al televisor.

-¡Yei!

Escuchó la chillona vocecita de su sobrino acercarse a él con una gran alegría.

-¿Y ahora tú qué…? –dijo volteándolo a ver, pero no pudo terminar de hablar al verlo.

Hana estaba completamente batido. No sólo se había comido todas las deliciosas galletas, sino que había abierto el refrigerador y se había tomado el bote de leche. Tenía rastros de migajas por todo el rostro y ropa, y sus manos y cara se encontraban pegajosas por el líquido que, más que tomárselo, se había bañado con él.

Hao se levantó y corrió hacia la cocina, sus sospechas eran ciertas, la cocina había quedado más sucia que el propio Hana. Se quedo petrificado en su lugar, Anna lo mataría.

-Pe… pero ¿Qué hiciste? –dijo con los ojos tan abiertos como un par de platos.

El niño no respondió, sólo se lamió los labios y sonrió al haber comido tan rico.

-Tu madre me va a matar…

Hana lo miró y se acercó a él, pero luego algo lo interrumpió.

-¡BOB! –gritó al haber escuchado en el televisor a su cantante favorito -¡BOB! –y salió corriendo a su encuentro como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Me va a matar… -susurraba con dolor el castaño mientras miraba con dolor y tristeza la cocina sucia y a su sobrino totalmente sucio correr sin preocupación alguna a ver el televisor –Ya estoy muerto…

Podría haberse puesto a limpiar, pero prefirió lamentarse durante un largo tiempo mientras escuchaba cantar a todo pulmón a su sobrino.

-Detesto limpiar…

Continuará.

Nota; gracias x los comentarios, gomen por tardar. Besos, bye.


	13. ¡Al supermercado!

**¡Hana!**

_Cap. 13: ¡Al supermercado!_

-

**H**ana miraba con fascinación todas las cosas a su alrededor.

Quería tocar todo, quería comer todo.

Era el segundo fin de semana del mes, día de ir a centro comercial en busca de la despensa. Al pequeño rubio le encantaba que ese día llegara, adoraba el simple hecho de pasar todo el día con sus padres.

Caminaba a lado de su madre como un niño bueno.

Podía escuchar la conversación entre sus padres, pero no entendía nada, ni le interesaba entenderlo. Lo único que captaba su atención esos momentos eran las cientos de naranjas amontonadas que había en la sección de frutas.

Sintió antojo de una y se acercó a ellas.

Alzó su cabecitas para poder verlas mejor, le quedaban muy en alto. Estiró sus pequeños brazos para poder tomar una, pero no pudo. Estaban muy lejos para él.

Frunció el ceño.

Tenía que intentarlo de nuevo. Esta vez se puso de puntas y trató de estiras más su bracitos, aún así no llegaba. Suspiró un poco resignado. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo sobre que subirse, y lo encontró. Vio una pequeña caja de madera donde habían estado las frutas. Sin esfuerzo alguno la jaló hasta donde estaban las naranjas, la acomodó bien y se su subió en ella.

¡Ahora sí! ¡Podía ver mejor a sus preciados tesoros!

Un tercer intento: de nuevo hizo el esfuerzo de estirarse, esta vez estaba mucho más cerca. Las yemas de sus deditos ya podían sentir la textura de una de las naranjas. Estaba feliz, unos milímetros más y la naranja sería suya.

Pero cual fue su frustración cuando estando apunto de tomarla, su padre lo había separado de ellas.

-¿Hey, qué haces? –lo cargó, así separando al rubio de su tesoro (y de él, por supuesto)

-¡No! –exclamó enfadado el pequeño y apuntó hacía la fruta.

-Ah, ¿quieres una?

El castaño sonrió, sabía a la perfección lo que su pequeño rubio deseaba.

Tomó una bolsa de plástico y metió en ella exactamente un kilo de naranjas. Los dos disfrutarían eso.

Hana sonrió enormemente cuando vio que su padre tomaba muchas, muchísimas, naranjas y le decía que todas eran para él.

-Pero las comerás cuando lleguemos a casa ¿vale?

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza con felicidad.

¡Naranjas!

Era suficiente para vivir. Sí, eso y Bob. ¡Ah! y sus peluches.

Luego de que por fin había obtenido sus naranjas, un muy feliz Hana salió corriendo. Era tan pequeño y tan rápido, que su padre no tuvo la oportunidad de ver donde se metía su hijo.

Yoh tembló cuando sintió una mirada asesina clavarse en su espalda, era de su esposa.

-Vas por él o pasará lo de la última vez –susurró amenazante –Romperá otro par de vajillas y tu lo pagarás con sudor y sangre.

Él tragó nervioso.

-Sí, enseguida –y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Hana caminaba tranquilamente por los largos pasillos del supermercado. Miraba con entusiasmo todo, quería tocarlo todo. Pero recordó a su madre, ella le había dicho que no tocara nada, absolutamente nada, ya que la última vez que lo hizo, papá salió pagándolo caro.

Las personas sólo veían pasar una pequeña mata de cabellos rubios entre los carritos donde llevaban sus compras. Unas chicas lo vieron y suspiraron con ternura. Otros, que no se fijaban por donde iban (o mejor dicho, Hana se les metía en el camino) pasaron a chocar con el rubio, pero él, hábil como su padre, podía esquivarlo y derretir a cualquiera con una sonrisa.

Después de mucho caminar (diez minutos), por fin había llegado donde quería: la juguetería. Se sintió en el paraíso. Había de todo tipo de juguetes, carros, peluches enormes, patines, muñecos, etc.

¡Lo quería todo!

Sus grandes ojos negros se posaron en un peluche en especial, una vaca. Le gustaban los peluches ¿y? eran tan suavecitos, acolchonados y tentadores.

Caminó hacía la vaca y estando a centímetros de ella, sintió que lo alzaban.

De nuevo, lo apartaban de su felicidad.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que era de nuevo su padre ¿Qué? ¿Hoy estaba en contra suya?

Por su parte, Yoh suspiró aliviado.

-Te encontré –le dijo con cariño –Espero no hayas roto nada o tu madre me matará.

-¡Vaca! –exclamó el pequeño.

Yoh fijó su vista hacía donde su hijo señalaba, una enorme vaca de peluche.

-Eh, no.

-¡Vaca!

Él no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-Ya tienes muchos peluches en casa y…

-¡Vaca!

Hana lo miró con suplica. Sus mejillas sonrosadas formaron un tierno puchero, sus ojitos negros se llenaron de lágrimas y su melena rubia caía sobre su inflado rostro.

Yoh tembló, esa expresión era una amenaza de llanto.

-No, por favor, Hana-chan –él se iba poner a llorar.

-Papá… -y dos lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

Su padre, sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio la vaca. Prefería mil veces los regaños de su esposa, a que se le rompiera el corazón al ver a su hijo llorar. Aunque ya sabía que era un chantaje por parte del inteligente rubio, él era muy bueno en eso. Estaba especializado en la materia de _Como obtener las cosas haciendo un berrinche_.

-Está bien, está bien.

Hana, feliz, lo abrazó.

Yoh temió por su vida.

Que difícil era tener una esposa mandona y un hijo chantajista. Y el peor de los casos, los dos eran tan fuertes que no se les podía enfrentar.

Anna había terminado de elegir lo que necesitaban para despensa. Se encontraba haciendo fila en una de la cajas para poder pagar, cuando fijo su mirada a lo lejos y pudo divisar a una enorme vaca que venía junto a su rubio hijo.

Suspiró resignada, Yoh había caído otra vez.

-Gomen, Anna –se disculpó Yoh con lágrimas en los ojos –Hana lloró y yo… ¡Yo no soporto que llore!

-Está bien –sonrió.

-¿Ah?

Los dos Asakura se quedaron sorprendidos. Ella nunca había cedido tan rápido, siempre los regañaba a los dos frente a todos, pero esta vez no. Sólo había sonreído.

Mamá, ¿estaba de acuerdo?

No lo creía, algo había ahí.

-Compramos la vaca –dijo, pero una mirada maliciosa adornó su rostro –Pero no hay naranjas…

Los dos se petrificaron.

¡¿QUÉ?!

¡¿No naranjas?!

Hana miró a la vaca con tristeza, pero las naranjas eran más importantes, así que…

Adiós vaca-san.

Mamá de nuevo había salido ganando.

Yoh perdiendo (porque aún así la rubia lo regañó)

Y Hana pues… lo conseguiría la próxima vez, talvez cuando venga con sus tíos.

Continuará

**Nota:** Asu, hacía cuánto no actualizaba. Espero les haya gustado, espero no tardar tanto para la próxima. Cya

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
